Bully
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Itachi is a nerd. Yes. An emotionless nerd. He's finally gotten accepted into the prodigy program and has entered highschool at the age of 13. He ran away from the past and into the arms of his new life. And suprisingly a new relationship. Oh yes, blame highschool, teenage hormones, and very bad break-ups. SAKURA-BASHING! SASUITA! YAOI! INCEST!TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1: Lies

Itachi Uchiha is a nerd. Yes. An emotionless nerd. He was intelligent a prodigy and that's why he was already in high school. Itachi wasn't bullied often, but when he was he got the point across that no-one would be touching him, ever. Period. No touching at all.

Not that he needed the reassurence in the first place. Yes he was small and abit un-manly for his age, and very effiminate, but that didn't mean he couldn't fend for himself.

And then school started. The first day of high-school for the young Uchiha.

When Itachi had gotten ready that morning he tried to look as manly as possible. He wore a black long sleeve with the slit down the middle. it wasn't a large slit a few inches maybe with a red string criss-crossing over his bare skin keeping the fabric from showing off more of the boys skin. He wore pants that complemented his long legs and girly hips. A red studded belt. And regular dark gray converse. He put on his prized possesion, a necklace with three rings on it, his Mother said his Father had given it to him before they had seperated. At least that's what the note said.

His Mother suffered from amnesia. She had gotten into a car accident when little Itachi was only 5. He and his Mother know nothing of any other family and really don't want to.

He tied his hair back with a red tie and regretfully put on his black with red trim glasses. He was half-blind. The Uchihas had a genetic stigmitism. It turned their irises red since the stigmitism they possessed was rare it left the pigment that turned their eyes dark to turn red instead. It was odd and made them all the more menacing but left them blind as well. He blinked a few times and sighed he looked awful, but he would walk with the Uchiha pride on his shoulders.

He strode out of the bathroom ready for the day and his mother smiled.

"As always wearing the same two colors, Itachi," she said smiling at her youngest son. He nodded and walked out the door in a haste. He was no idiot he knew if he wanted to get through the first day of high-school he would have to get there early.

As he walked down the back route he sighed fishing out his iPod black in color with red buttons. And black and red earphones. He flipped through and picked the perfect song to calm his nerves.

My immortal by Evanascence

It always calmed him when he felt abit jittery. He continued his walk down the street leating the paino notes wash away all of his nerves of fear from today. He looked across the street and saw a girl holding a younger girl that looked similar to herself's hand. And Itachi began to remember why this would be a hard year.

He had no siblings he was a 13 year old with no father, brother, or even sister. All he had was his mom. His mom saiid she had been married when he was very small, and she didn't want to be with the man she married anymore. At the age of 6 Itachi knew what it meant. He would only have his mom, no-one else,

He sighed and turned away from the two girls and continued his trekk to Konoha High-School, his new Hell hole.

He kept on walking trying to ignore the looks he got and succeeded as he let himself become oblivious the music flooding his mind making him feel that much better. and soon the whole playlist began. Super Pyscho Love, Simon Curtis, then No.5, HollyWood UnDead then Whatya Want From Me, Adam Lambert. His favorites and he stopped and put his iPod away when he saw the school building in veiw just a few blocks away.

He checked the time and saw that he was still early. He adjusted his glasses, licked his pink plump lips and clutched his bookbag just a bit tighter. He put away his electronics and began the tortureous walk to the building of doom.

He got there without a hitch, nothing had obscured his path and he sighed. This was going to be difficult. Tons of kids where piled outside, chatting about pointless gossip and giggling girls. It was a nuisance and he was beyond annoyed with the area. Keeping his bookbag close he walked through the doors ignoring wolfwhistles from the normal and cliche bunch of jocks.

One look it abit too far though and the young raven acted on instinct.

One with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker like markings had grabbed his backside and the young raven whipped around his red eyes narrowed in a blood-freezing glare as he delievered a quick jab to the blondes stomach and kicked his legs from underneath him.

He turned away and ignored the continuations of awful highschool rumors and walked through the front doors.

Maybe he wasn't as early as he thought once again the hallways where crowded with older teens. Remember Itachi's only 13 these kids are like 16-17 and could easily trample him. Hhe wasn't completely small but compared to all these un-naturaly tall teens he looked like a 6 year old.

He litterally ran through the stampede of teens and into his first period classroom. This was goona be rather diffucult. There was already around 12 other teens in the room his first period class, History.

He took a seat at the far left away from most of the people and began to absorb the conversations of others. Because of his slowly blinding eyes all his other senses where more sharp than others. He was really observant teen with his deteriorating eyesight he could find anything he wanted.

After his first period he had his second, Art/Drama. It was kinda rolled into both, since the teacher for drama had quit the art teacher took over but he's still teaching art at the same time.

That one was kinda strange. The teacher kept giving him really creepy 'I-shall-rape-you-behind-the-school,' the other students where really obnoxious and wouldn't shut up about what the raven had done this morning, and he was seriously getting pissed.

After a tedious hour of getting yelled at by the Language Arts was lunch, and he was getting bombarded by lots of people to sit with them. But the little raven had other plans. He walked out a tomato in hand and gracefully jumped up into one of the more leafy Sakura trees. He could tell people where looking for him but he had hidden nicely. Even if they tried not a single person would be able to find him.

The thing he liked about tomantoes wass that he loved sweets, yes. But tomatoes are filling and are rather healthy, he liked them but he didn't like them as much as he liked dango.

Oh he had wanted to bring dango instead of the red fruit but as always his mother didn't think the confection was much of a lunch, so he was stuck with the little red fruit.

He bite his tomato daintily and sighed leaning back down relaxing that was until he heard two voices right underneath him.

He looked down swallowing the flesh of the tomato and saw there where two boys sitting on the grond in the shade of the tree he was currently hiding in.

"I heard you broke up with Sakura, bullshit,"

"No. I did,"

Itachi looked closer and saw that it was the blonde from earlier and some other teen maybe 17 at the most and he had dark eyes with the slightest red tint to them. He was muscular but not to the point where Itachi wanted to look away and give the teen a muscle-down pill. No, he had just the right amount to compliment his lean figure. His hair was black-ish blue and his bangs fell into his forehead and the rest framed his face. It was sticking up majorly in the back but it looked natural not hard and gel flaked.

Itachi tore his eyes away from the black haired teen and turned to the blonde idiot now dubbed Naruto.

"You what!? Sasuke, why in the hell would you break up with the hottest girl in school!?"

"Hottest? More like the sluttiest. Naruto, she cheated on me. I think I was allowed to break up with her," the raven said shaking his head at the blonde who stuck out his tounge and picked off one of the leaves from the tree.

Itachi had long sinced stopped caring what they were talking about and swallowed down the last bit of tomato that had been in his mouth. He sighed quietly knowing the two were still down there and turned to look down. What an idiotic thing to do.

Before he had a chance to grab them his glasses fell of and bounced on the ravens head then onto the ground.

"Fuck,"

(SASUKE'S POV)

Something hit me.

Right on my head.

"Fuck,"

I looked up to see dark red eyes staring back at me. They widened abit then disappeared back into the leaves.

Those eyes where really pretty though, a bloody red that looked so calm and serene swirling about with darker tones of itself. Complimented by girlishly long eyelashes framing the beautiful red orbs.

I was mesmerized by the eyes that I subconciously picked up the fallen object, red and black glasses, raised up a hand to the tree, and said,

"Come down here."

Another audible curse and a thin body jumped down and clumsily made their way over to me, where I handed them the glasses and they hastily put them on.

It was a boy, no older than 13 if even that and had long raven hair with bangs that perfectly framed his face and the rest was tied away into a ponytail.

He was wearing a long sleeve that showed skin that I was sure was as soft as an angels. He narrowed his blood red eyes and stared at me.

"Excuse me,"

And he spoke.

"Could I have my glasses back?"

I handed the item in question to the raven and he gave a polite nod and asked another question,

"What's your name? I would like to know for future referance."

I was going to answer when something rammed into my midsection.

"Sa-Sasuke, Please! Take me back! *sniffle* I'll do anything!"

Oh Kami no. Not now.

The little boy narrowed his eyes at me and the pink haired girl currently attached to my midsection like a leech.

"Sakura. Off." I commanded but she didn't listen just kept fogging up my nose with her perfume, I've never liked the smell of vanilla, so when she rubbed the scent all over me I just did not like it.

"B-But! Sasuke! I-I love you!"

"Lie."

"I-I do!"

"Lie."

"I-I'm pregnant! You have to be with me!"

"Bullshit, Sakura we never even did anything. Now get. Off." I hissed at the watery eyed girl who burst into tears and forced a kiss upon me.

I tasted vanilla and once again I did NOT like it.

I struggled to get her off of me but that girl did bench weights or something, because she just wouldn't get off.

She wiggled her gross tongue into my mouth and I thought of how I never liked when she would kiss me. I wanted her OFF me and her tongue OUT of my mouth.

To be honest it was really gross, vanilla flooded my mouth as she wiggled her tongue about in my mouth. She pulled away after a minute and smirked, thinking that one little kiss would have me crawling back. Wrong.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and glowered at the pink haired girl.

"Don't ever do that again," I hissed and Naruto sighed. He knew I had never really liked Sakura. That I had only done it because I wanted to get rid of her constant clingy-ness, but it made it even worse and after 3 months I had enough.

She was like a freaking sexual predator or something, I'm not saying she's a bad person just abit too obsessed with me.

She attempted to rape me!

And then she cheated on me!

Our relationship should've just stayed at bad clingyness and offtrust, but no.

I had to finally give in and now when I find a really adorable little raven Saskura goes and ruins it.

Great.

She broke down in tears and everyone gave me looks of disgust that I had made a girl cry. Naruto tried to shush her but she wouldn't stop and I resisted the urge to snort at her petty attempts to get me back.

Okay maybe that was abit harsh but hse deserved it, I'm not getting back with her because she cried. That would be dumb. I turned around to answer the small ravens question, but he was gone.

And for a reason I didn't understand I felt... dissapointed.

I heard the bell for lunch ring and I looked back at the crying pinkette and a fustrated Naruto, smirked and mouthed, 'Meet you in Science,' to the blonde and walked into the school.

Of course girls swooned over me, even though I obviously wasn't into them they thought with the right amount of sluttiness I would like them. Then again I'm bi so sometimes they really don't appeal to me.

Some of them are okay though, when they actually WANT to know about ME and not about my perfect looks.

It felt nice knowing someone actually wanted to know me, then again with the fangirl pandamonium sometimes I really couldn't trust anyone.

I pondered over this as I walked the nearly emoty hallways once again and didn't pay attention to my surroundings as I walked about the calm corridor. My footsteps light and hardly audible.

Then once again my thoughts traveled to _him._

The cute little raven from earlier, I never got his name so for now he was labeled cute little raven.

His eyes so beautiful if I could I would stare an eternity into those bloody eyes, as my thoughts drifted towards the gutters, blame teenage hormones, a failed to notice a certian cute litle raven from earlier walking right in front of me. Until he stopped turned to face me, and me being the dumbass I was, collided with him.

My head was spinning but not as much as when I looked into his eyes.

"Oh. It's you again,"

Ouch.

(REGULAR POV)

Itachi was not stupid.

He knew that girl was most likely the teens girlfriend, and for a reason unknown to the small raven he felt oddly... jealous.

The girl had reeked of vanilla and gingerbread.

Something Itachi just didn't like to smell.

He loved sweets of course, but she just wore too much and it made his stomach churn.

He knew someone was walking behind them but hhe didn't know who. He had grown tired of the following and just turned around only for a firm chest to collide with him.

"Oh. It's you again,"

He looked up and saw that it was the same teen from earlier. But when he looked into those dark eyes he felt something flutter in his chest. Something he hadn't felt for awhile.

You see Itachi had come out as a gay and only told his best friend, the one he was in love with. But instead of understanding and possibley liking the raven back he 'accidently' told the entire middle school.

He didn't suffer long though, a week or two later he got accepted into this program.

Now he was virtually alone with a broken heart and gay reputation in middleschool.

He felt that familiar feeling of nuisea and his heart seemed to be fluttering like a hummingbird in his ribcage. And that familiar twinge of uncertainty created a swirl inside his chest and he could barely breath. He cursed his easily falling heart, as he continued to look into those dark eyes, those beautiful dark eyes...

All too soon the elder raven pushed himself off of the weasel mumbling something akin to 'sorry,' and he offered a hand to help up the fallen male.

"What's your name?"

A question that Itachi had been anticipating had been asked.

"Itachi Uchiha," the small ravens last name had come from his Mother, she had been told she had a husband once and that when they had divorced she dedcide to keep the last name.

"Sasuke Kusenagi," Itachi began to hink how familiar that name sounded. It didn't sound very common but he could swear he's heard of that name before.

Sasuke felt enlightened and oddly elated that he had finally learned the little ravens name.

"You seem abit young for Konoha HighSchool, how old are you?"

The younger half wanted to just lie and say he was 15 but he knew he couldn't get away with it and decided it would cause less trouble than if he lied.

"13,"

"Oi! Sasuke!"

He just couldn't get some damn peace and quiet with the little raven now could he?!

Itachi's eye twitched as he looked at the direction from where the voice had come and saw a couple of girls about 16-17. Bold-ish hair tied into four ponytails with another girl who had dark brown hair that was tied into two symmetrical buns ontop of her head.

'Of all times, TenTen and Temari pick now?' Sasuke fumed in his head glaring with cold eyes as he stood behind the younger rven to ensure that he wouldn't run off like last time.

Sasuke didn't exactly enjoy their company. The two were a lesbian couple, that liked to call themselves true feminists.

Which in itself annoyed the crap out off Sasuke.

Itachi could tell these two would end up being a problem.

"Heard you broke up with Sakura, you pig. Look at you, after fresh meat like this poor girl!" the honey haired girl said and the other nodded glaring at the elder raven and offering Itachi a pitying smile.

And the 13 year-old found his eye twitching and his mouth moving before he could register that either had done such a thing.

"First of all _Miss_, I'm NOT a fucking girl! Second of all, that slut cheated on him! And lastly even if I where a girl I would be smart enough to pick which people are good and bad!"

The youngster was out of breath by the time he finished shouting at the two. He just despised being called a girl, it made him think he was effeminate in ways he shouldn't be. Even if he was gay, he most certainly didn't want to be over the top about it.

THe two teenage girls stared at the boy for abit, grit their teeth and eventually huffed away.

Cowards.

(SASUKE'S POV)

He just told them off.

Newfound respect.

In all my years of dealing with the two no-one other than me has told them off, but this little kid does it without a second thought.

He huffed and turned back towards me and smiled abit.

"Did I just do something I'll regret?"

And so he realized.

"Most likely, what do you have next little prodigy I wanna make sure you don't get run over on the way,"

I hadn't the faintest idea why I was being so nice to the little kid. I was supposed to be the bad boy, the player, the one who pushed little kids to the side not help them to class. But this kid sparked something in me. He was just so... beautiful.

"Science, with ,"

Ah. So we have the same class, how interesting. Wait... the same class? More time with eachother? But it is Pain's class he's as strict as a mother with 4 children.

"Me too,"

"See you then,"

(REGULAR POV)

Sasuke walked the kid to class then dropped him off so he could go sit in the far right per usual. But he sat at an angle where even if people sat in between them he would get a perfect veiw of Itachi.

About a minute or so later Pain-sensei walked in. But he was smiling.

'Must've been with his girlfrien again,' the elder raven thought when he said the class had free time. He was gonna go talk to Itachi that was until a certain someone named Naruto got int he way.

While Sasuke was trying to get away from the blondes grasp, Itachi was talking with someone, someone he knew would get him in trouble.

"Hi! My names Deidara, mm! And I think it's time I tell you some _things _about the Sasuke,hm"

Well maybe some risk was good, especially if he could learn more about a certain someone, named Sasuke.

**A/N: Okay so this was supposed to be a one-shot but it became to long so I decided to split it in half and post the rest when I finsh revising it and stuff. I know I hae all my other ItaSasu/SasuIta fics but this idea was haunting me and I'm not going to update 'Oddly Strange' until around Halloween so yeah, and I'm leaving 'Secretary' in major suspense as well so... yeah.**

**Just review already! **

**Seriously just click that little button down there. **

**Or screen...**

**Just put the mouse over the screen or put your finger over the button and press down. Then all you have to do is type in what you think about the story. **

**Right down there! )-3-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Knock

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Lol! I'm so sorry and I know this is predictable in sooooo many ways but I found it adorable so I just went along, I will delete any reviews that dare flame or complainon how my story was corny or predictable. Cuz' I know it is, I wnated it that way. :3. ANyways I hope you enjoy, this one seemed extremely popular and felt nice considering the neglect of reviews I've felt so far. Trust in me I'm updating as fast as I can with my un-betad self and all my stupid grammer mistakes and fail at writing... Anyways just review listen to theses songs and read! (Last Night by Ballyhoo) and (Bizzare Love Triangle by New Order) ^W^ I like tomatoes... Oh and the heartbreak will show up! They are the most unexpected person you'll ever think of! I promise! But it actually did contribute to the story to have G-Sorry! Can't tell yet. But HE is gonna be a big part.**_

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

*knock*

*Knock*

*KNOCK*

***KNOCK***

***KNOCK***

_***KNOCK***_

"I'm comin'!"

The knocks where persistent and the little raven eventually got annoyed walking to the front door from his spot on the couch. The knocks had actually gotten loud enough to where he could hear them over his music.

He didn't take the earbuds out of course, that would be interrupting something un-finished which he didn't approve of. Itachi had been recently shedding tears he knew he shouldn't have. That friend, that one stupid friend his former love nothing but an old tearing wound still bleeding painfully in spots.

He remembered the day as if it where yesterday, which it nearly was and did just that as he walked to the front door where the knocks where coming from.

It was roughly midnight his mom wasn't supposed to be back so soon, then again he wasn't expecting much so maybe it was just a wrong adress or something. He sighed and opened the door. A rush of air hit him but not as hard as when he looked at who was at the door.

"Holy shit,"

"Language, cute little raven,"

Sasuke was at his door. The Sasuke from about a week earlier. He had helped Itachi through the first few days of school and honestly it was only furhtering the knife dragging in to his old wound but at the same time it was healing it. But he had been wary after what his newly acquired friend Deidara had told him.

_"Don't let Sasuke into your heart. He's a heartbreaker, a player. Every girl he's ever been with he broke up with them. You'll only get hurt, I know it's weird for me to tell you this and I know you wouldn't believe me but please do, mm. I don't want to see you hurt."_

Deidara cared for him and his feelings, but he wasn't interested in the blonde romantically he should with the way he was so kind. He was better than most candidates and he wasn't bad looking either. He had long silky gold hair tied into a half ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye. His eyes where a beautiful dark sky blue, eyeliner accentuating his dark blue eyes.

Itachi shook his head and looked up at the smirking raven taking the left earbud out so he could listen to the elder male.

"You gonna let me in?" Another smug smirk.

"You gonna be an ass?"

"No?"

"Then come on in,"

(Sasuke's POV)

My heart was beating fast. I could feel it in my throat and my breathing was un-natural, so much so I was afraid I would pass out in front of the little raven.

I stepped to the side and took in Itachis perfect appearence. Long raven hair tied gracefully with a black tie, dark red eyes narrow as they always where but relaxed in a sense. He wasn't wearing much just a pair of mid-thigh midnight purple shorts, and a black baggy T-shirt. Baggy enought that it would hang of his shoulder.

I gulped and my heart began to beat evenn faster, my love was deep after only a week and I knew this was bad. I had never felt this way before. My irrational heart beats my sweaty palms, the lump in my throat, the feeling to just grab the little raven and pour out every emotion and feeling I have to him.

I followed without a second thought mesmerized by every little move he made.

He turned and looked at me with beautiful red eyes covered by dark raven lashes.

Beautfiul.

(REGULAR POV)

Itachi felt Sasukes dark eyes boreing into his back and he got annoyed very quickly.

"Yes?"

Gulp.

Sasuke was regretting that one gulp he was going to die of emberassment! He couldn't believe he had just done that!

"Uhm... Nice house?"

Oh no..

"Thanks."

Great, way to make a fool of yourself Sasuke.

Soon the emberassment was over, apparently fate decided it was Itachi's turn for some emberassment.

"Everytime I think of you I get shot right through with a bolt of blue."

"It's not a problem of mine."

"It's a problem I find."

Oh he didn't. He just sang along to his favorite song right in front of Sasuke. Itachi was mentally kicking himself and Sasuke just smiled and pulled Itachi's headphones out letting the song play from the begining(Automatic replay).

Sasuke grabbed Itachis waist and dropped the ipod on the couch letting the music blare out loud and he began spinning the young raven around and around moving in sync with the music.

In perfect sync with eachothers bodies.

Itachi looked into the elders eyes, feeling his heart flutter painfully in his chest as he was pulled close then flung apart again. The song ended all to soon, but another came in. Another of the twos favorites.

Last Night by BallyHoo.

Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow twirling the younger then swinging him around side-stepping with the youngers body following suit.

"What? I like this song."

A chuckle and a twirl. Itachi's face was flushed from both the effort and the emberassment. Their bodies moved together twirling in sync and bumping on more than one occasion.

Itachis face was only an inch from Sasukes their lips parted the music had gone back to Bizzare Love Triangle by New Order and the mood was taking a turn for the romantic side.

The soft melody and harmonic voice of the singer waas creating an atmosphere that described their feelings one in all.

Sasuke moved his lips downer and Itachi tip-toed and their lips where so close, their eyes half-lidded everythinng about the moment was perfect. The moon had turned to the perfect angle where it shone on them from the window the stars twimknling Itachis hand on the elders shoulder the other intertwined with Sasukes and the elders free hand resting on Itachis hip.

It was all perfect, so perfect. Itachi raised abit higher and their lips met making his heart beat too fast and his head to swim as Sasuke moved to deepen the kiss lowering the little body on the couch laying on his bakc so Itachi was sitting on his stomach lips locked together in perfect harmony. Itachis cheeks flushed Sasukes as well, Itachi seemed to forget the fact that he was only 13 and began grinding his bottom onto Sasuke, who groaned huskily into their heated kiss.

The music was still on creating the perfect scene and the two had unknowingly laid on the remote turning on the TV in the process but not entriely careing just grabbed the slender peice of plastic and throwing it to the ground.

"Mikoto. I'm here, to pick up that shirt I left last ti-OH MY GOD!"

The two ravens pulled away quickly with a wet 'pop', Itachi still sitting on Sasuke, the elder ravne still loosely gripping Itachi hips.

Itachi was a sight to see, his shorts rode up so they seemed shporter than they where nand his darkly coloured t-shirt had fallen over his left shoulder. Obvious erection in his pants, hair mussed up but still partailly into a messy ponytail, lips pink, bruised, and wet from the previous kissing session.

Sasuke was rather the turn-on at the moment as well. Spikey locks scewed about his head pale pink lips a dark rosy hue. His eyes clouded with lust and half lidded surrounded by dark lashes contrastung with his pale skin.

Itachi looked away from the dark haired beauty underneath him and looked up.

Oh crap...

Itachi felt tears appear before he knew what was happening and Sasuke had sat up putting the young raven into his lap holding hima s he poured out tears galore.

Standing at the living room doorway was the infamous, well to Itachi anyways, Gaara.

His dark bags and eyeliner shadowing his bright aqua eyes. His messy shock of red hair falling about his shocked pale face. His mouth hung open in disbelief.

Itachi was too hurt to even open his watery eyes, he jsut snuggled into Sasukes chest. Feeling the warmth of the elders being make his heart beat fast again.

He finally opened his eyes, and what he saw was something that made his eyes widen in joy and his bottom jaw to un-hinge from his mouth in disbelief.

Sasuke was holidng him to his chest still, his long slender legs wrapped around the elders waist his arms around the raven-haired teens neck but Sasukes free hand was holding Gaara by the collar of his shirt. His eyes laced with venomous hatred as he let his heart beat just to protect the young boy in his arms.

"Itachi! Who is this?!" Gaara barked attemtpting to push Sasuke away and eventually the 17-year old dropped the other boys shirt letting him fall an inch or so short of him. He put both hands onto Itachis thighs holding him in place.

"This is Sasuke, my... boyfriend,"

Both raven teens eyes opened wide in disbelief, Sasuke because he had just been referred to as 'boyfriend'. He had been willing up to ask the raven out for a week now and then the kiss... and now thiis!

Gaara because just 2 weeks ago Itachi had been all over him. Asking if he would want to come over, and flirting very subtley, and Gaara would be lying very bigly if he said he wasn't jealous right now, he sooo was.

To see HIS Itachi sitting lip-locked on top of some guy he's never seen before was a major set off. He wanted what was HIS back.

Itachi was going to explode... Sasuke and Gaara both had the same look in their eyes, a look that meant total and utter destruction.

'This-is-mine.'

(GAARA'S POV)

I know I should probably leave the two alone to enjoy what they had already but I couldn't forget the way Itachi had hugged me and confessed everything.

_His breathing was ragged. I could tell that he wanted to speak about something. He was my best friend. Even if I was already 14 last year of middle school and he was merely 13, he was the closet friend I had._

_He blushed as he looked up at me, dark red eyes cloaked in lashes of raven. He looked beautiful at the moment, and I knew what he was going to say and do. But he didn't appeal to me that way. I had hoped this wouldn't happen especially so soon, but I suppose it's for the best._

_"Uhm... Gaara-san?"_

_"Yes, Itachi-kun?" _

_He blushed at the honorific and I resisted the urgw to roll my eyes. But now I regretted it knowing that it was the worst thing I could've done._

_"Uhm.. I don't know if I should say this but... I uhm... I..."_

_"Out with it."_

_"I really like you!" he shouted shyly turning his head his tear throws covered in a red hue._

_"I know, and very sorry to inform you, Itachi-san. But I do not have any romantic feelings towards you," his eyes grew wide and tears collected in them. He shut them tightly and shook his head. Gulping lightly he swallowed down whatever tears he had and grabbed his glasses sliding them on he turned and sighed sadly, his breath choking._

_"I understand...Now..."_

_I was awful to do that to him, and to top it off the next day I had told a friend what had happened they told and then they told. More and more people. And I didn't care not one ounce, I didn't care about any of the tears the poor boy shed for me. _

_I was cruel, and still am..._

I wouldn't do that again. I shouldn't have stayed when I saw them kissing. I should've left them to be in peace, but being the brutal monster I was, had to go and destroy everything they had.

How un-lovely...

(REGULAR POV)

Itachi wasn't lying now. He couldn't. Every word he would say would be true, he felt his heart flutter when he was around the elder raen. To be around Sasuke he would die for. To feel his hands hugging him close. He didn't know if he would end up like all the previous dates of Sasuke, but he knew somehow it wouldn't matter.

As long as Sasuke was righ thtere next to him, he was safe.

"Sasuke,"

It was a simple, word. a simple request. Unspoken, a riddle maybe. But Sasuke knew what it meant.

He set the 13 year old down and backed away not too far though. He wanted to be there incase his little raven got hurt again.

'Gaara-san, this may come as a shock. Which I highly doubt, but I feel complete with Sasuke. I love being around him. I love feeling hiim next to me, holding me. To be next to Sasuke, to breathe the air he's breathiing. Just to know he's near me, It makes me complete, I love him. I'm sorry Gaara-san,"

The red-head took a bteath, his eyes widened fractionaly. He could feel the rage building, but he could also feel the growing urge to just... leave.

"I'm glad to hear you have found someone. I think I should leave now, before things become too messy. I apologize for what I have done. But know this Itachi, I love you more than most could ever know. I miss you, but I feel happy knowing you hae found happiness in somebody. Maybe one day I will find that happiness as well, good lcuk to you both."

Gaara wasn't lying, to know that Itachi, was someone's to know that Itachi was happy in the arms of somebody. Made him feel happy in a way unexplained to himself, he didn't know if he should've but his mind told him to keep believing, keep searching, keep moving on. He turned on his heel and opened the door.

"Goodbye,"

*Shut*

Music.

Lust.

Love.

Itachi's head was swimming the new realization made his eyes watery and to know Sasuke was sitting beside him, holding him in his arms. Just for the sake of comforting happily as his favorite songs played again and again, making his body feel like jelly combiined with the warmth raidiating off of Sasuke's abdomen.

"Was all of that true?"

Itachi wasn't lying. Itachi loved what was his, and right now that was Sasuke. With his bad-boy hottness and heart-breaking reputation, this would be an interesting relationship. Or so he hoped.

(SASUKE'S POV)

Itachi had told me he had a heart-break once. Me and him have been friends for a while. I taught him how to deal with the art/drama teahcer.

I had guided him through highschool and more. Through the art of loneliness. Teaching the young raven how to get over things that hurt. To get rid of the things that make it diffucult to stnad. The things that break your heart, I knew how to put a stop to the hurt. But I started to feel what I had when we first met.

I started feeling things I wasn't supposed to. I felt like protecting Itachi and knowing it was my final moment to say the words I can't say.

He nodded.

"I love you,"

I said it, and I grinned when he grinned back leaning up and capturing my still bruised lips in a sloppy kiss.

"I love you too,"

How cliche it was. How un-modern, how predictable, how cheesy, how corny? Well about 1980's Sixteen Candles type of cliche. But to actually experience it was another thing. To feel your heart beat to fast for wprds. It made me crazy. I needed to be with Itachi, closer.

Hearing those words come from his cute little mouth, I needed more.

"My mom won't be home till 5AM," he whispered and that was the breaking point. He turned off his ipod, but left the TV and beckoned for me to follow him up the stairs down the right hall and to the 2nd door on the left.

"Go easy on me, please. I'm still a virgin."

Oh god...

(REGULAR POV)

Itachi wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't exactly the master of seduction. He was more like the outsider of seduction. He could only think of one thing.

"Go easy on me, I'm still a virgin."

And now he was emberassed his cheeks flushed, and eyes shadowed by his bangs,

he felt a hand on his bottom jaw tilting him up slightly and saw a certain raven lean down and capture his lips in a sweet kiss full of anything but innocence. Lust , love, passsion, and most of all eachother.

Sasuke shoved Itachi to the bed and kissed him everywhere he could kiss. He licked down and bit at the elders collarbone, loving the soft skin rolling in between his teeth. He could feel his body getting hotter by the second, they both could.

Itachi was already whimpering from the bitemark and the way Sasuke was teasingly pulling on his breifs and purple shorts.

He didn't like the complete submission he was feeling so he wrapped his slender legs around Sasuke's waist pulling his hips up and entangling his arms around the elder ravens neck. Their bodies synced in a perfect melody.

He pulled his hips up further and ground against Sasuke's painfully obvious erection. He liked the feeling of it rubbing against his thigh. Sasuke was already maning from having his clothed dick rubbed against the smooth skin of the small boy underneath him.

He had enough of this he ceased his biting and marking of proper owning on the boy and ripped his shirt from the boys torso tearing the fabric over Itachi's head. His smooth and already messy raven locks getting shaken and caught in the process turning it even messier, a big turn-on for Sasuke.

They both smirked at eachother and ground again, a loud moan was released from both halves of the whole and Itachi removed sasukes dark grey long-sleeve hsirt, that ended about mid-forearm. Leaving his arms and torso bare. Well not his arms. He was still wearing his black armbands.

Sasuke swiftly pulled off the fabric obscuring creamy pale skin that belonged to Itachi. HIS Itachi. Their bodies ground together and they where sweaty already panting and their heads where swimming. It hurt but the pleasure coursing through their tired viens made up for it all.

Sasuke was begining to get impatient they where together here and now but then again this was the little boys first time so it would be better to go easy. He teased downwards licking at Iachi's nipples already taut with arousal and all the attention.

He ran his fingers down again and gently pulled at the edge of Itachi's shorts, he was granted with a moan and hesitant one. Sasuke frowned and pulled away gently and looked down at the raven who panted and looked up at the elder of the two.

"W-Why'd you s-stop?" His voice cracking from pleasure he felt deep within.

"Itachi, are you sure? I mean we only met like what? 2 weeks ago? And after what just happened, AND you're a vi- mph!"

His rant of kindness was cut short by Itachi pouncing on him pushing him down and pressing his lips against the elders firmly. Sasuke had no choive but to surrender to the heated kiss as he put his hands on Itachi's waist pulling him close.

"Yes I'm sure,... my love..." Sasuke smiled and finally and swiftly pulled down both the young boys shorts and underwear. The only peice of clothing now his hairtie, but that dodn't count.

"You're overdressed~" A purr came out and Itachi worked off Sasuke's black belt and dark grey jeams and his breifs as well. The two didn't have any shoes on, afterall shoes are over-rated. (;D)

another kiss and their surroundings where forgotten. Whatever they where thinking was evaporated as they gently stroked eavhother's obviously painful erections. Itachi was once again on his back and pushed up agianst the wall as Sasuke started going downwards.

He licked at tevery patch of skin available and eventually made his way to a certain part of the body, he licked and sucked at Itachi's rather impressive length. He sucked the head teasingly and began to bite.

Itachi was having a very nice heartattack at the moment. Every bite, lick, and suck went straight up his spine, oh how he loved the sensation. He was dying to get more, he wanted to buck but a certain someone was holding his hips down.

Sasuke was deep-throating him, he was going to ... not literaly this time... explode.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and swallowed every last drop of the sticky liquid.

Sasuke was a messy, teasing lover. Itachi quicklyy learned that. Sasuke shoved 3 fingers of his into Itachi's little mouth and Itachi sucked them approvingly, knowing it was for the best. All the while Sasuke was stroking Itachi and biting down on all of his sensitive spots.

After that the fingers ITachi had grown fond of had been pulled away and positioned somewhere else.

"Tell me if it hurts." A command, but it was for good use. All is for good use.

He sshoved one finger in, still stroking the young boy, and Itachi's body was going crazy, the two different sensations running up his spine in a weird but pleasureable experience.

Another and Itachi was shivering, the fingers going in deep and squirming about inside of him. And then the fingers brushed over something in him, he bucked agin and pushed down harshly on the finger's screaming in bliss.

A chuckle and a smirk and Sasuke had removed the fingers much to the displeasure of ITachi and even that was short lived when Sasuke pushed himself in completely. Up to the hilt inside of Itachi.

"Hah! SASUKE!" It hurt but with the tip of that hard cock shoing itself upon his prstate he felt pleasure despite the pain rush up his spine. Sasuke deemed ITachi ready when he felt the boy relax underneath him.

"So tight...~" A purr and it began. Sasuke gyrated his hips in a circular motion, and ran his tounge over Itachi's bottom lip, happy with throaty moan he got in return.

A thrust then another and another, delievering sweet pleasure and even three times the love. Their bodies moved togehter sweaty and moaning the two where close.

They could feel eachother pulsing around. Itachi loved the feeling of Sasuke being completely inside him, to be full of only Sasuke.

"Itachi,..."

"SASUKE!"

And they came.

A low groan was Sasuke's and a scream was Itachi's.

Sasuke fell next to Itachi lost in a hazey orgasmic state. And when they both recovered, they breathed eachothers oxygen and carbon dioxide gently lulling eachother to sleep.

When 4AM rolled along Itachi woke up Sasuke, and instructed him to shower and dress before his mom came home, and when she did she was dead tired and didn't even bother to ask who Sasuke was, just went upstairs and slept.

(3 HOURS LATER! RIGHT BEFORE LUNCH!)

"Ready?

Itachi didn't answer only gulped and squeezed the edlers hand even tighter. His heart was racing and he could feel his stomach twist into a knot. His rear still hurt from last night, but it was the best feeling he'd ever had.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', let's go."

Sasuke wanted to show the world that he had found someone, someone he wouldn't let go of. Someone he would protect and care for.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Sasuke shouted loudly grabbing everybodys attention and making the young raven blush 13 shades of red.

"THIS BOY! ITACHI UCHIHA! IS MINE! YES, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! I LOVE HIM! NO-ONE IS TO MESS WITH HIM! HE'S MINE! UNDERSTOOD?"

Itachi was a blushing mess behind Sasuke hiding in the dark purple fabric of his shirt.

Everyone in the cafeteria nodded quickly, knowing how consequental it would be to disobey Sasuke.

"B-But! Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

Sakura, once agian shows up and ruins it. This time though a certain long haired blonde named Deidara stopped her, winking at Itachi and mouthin 'We'll talk about this later'.

The two laughed at the scene of Sakura ripping out Deidara's blonde locks screaming Sasuke's name until the bell rang about a minute later an dthe two where already in class, kissing happily, swapping saliva then pulled away hugging eachother in a warm embrace.

"Itachi! You have explaining to do!"

Deidara was back and apparently angry that a third of his hair had been pulled out.

"Yes?"

He shouldn't have answered.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU AND SASUKE DATING! I MEAN WHAT!? SERIOUSLY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND I CAN CLEARLY SEE YOU'RE LIMPING! WHY!? AND DON'T LIE! I KN- MPH!"

The blonde was attacked by another blonde named Narutos' soft pink lips squishing together with Deidara's.

"Eww..."

In sync, as always the two ravens would always be the same.

(AFTER SCHOOL!)

"I've done it already I'll be able to do it again, but it IS my mother we're going to tell."

"It'll be fine, I'm right here for you, promise."

They squeezed eachothers hands and walked through the door hand in hand smiling as they entered the kitchen, it was Mikoto's day off so she would definetley be in there.

"Oh my..."

Yeahs she was there all right, playing tounge hockey with a man in a business suit and a nametag that said 'Fugaku Uchiha'.

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

All four ravens turned to look at eachother and gulped.

"Explain."

"Well,..."

Itachi was listening but he knew what came out wouldn't be good, and he was right. Apparentley Sasuke was his brohter, after what happened last night and the way the two where now a part of eachothers soul, they most certainly couldn't just seperate because they where related.

"Me and Sasuke are dating, oh and we had sex." The young raven said hiding behind the firm and now trembling in fear body of Sasuke hoping his mother wouldn't do anything to potentially damage any vital organs.

That day wasn't a total loss, Sasuke discovered what the price for fucking a 13-year old boy was, a broken rib and fractured arm. Itachi learned the price for getting fucked by a really hot 17 year old. He was grounded for 3 months. (Mikoto isn't the best at punishments...) And the upside was that he was still allowed around Sasuke.

A bright and very productive day it was. Only people with true love will understnad what the two are feeling right now, and will for years to come.

"I don't care how far we get, how destructive the world is, I want to be with you forever... No matter what."

Only they knew it, the two brothers who had more than most, and more than anyone could ever understand. It was beautiful, wonderful and overall the best day ever. Or week, wichever floats your boat.

EIther way, ever since that day the two fought through hardships and even heartbreaking seperation, long story, but they knew the world would never discourage their love. It couldn't. It didn't have the power to deminish what the two shared. Unlike their bond it was weak.

"You know we are brothers..."

"A new kink?"

"Hell yeah."

~~*********~*~END**~*~*~*~**~~~~

_**A/N: I know... uber cheesy but I couldn't help it. If anyone wants I could add more or make a sequel it's up tp if you review or not! So voice your thoguhts! Except if you're going to complain about the cliche-ness then I will DELETE your oh so lovely review. *MWAH* Have a good day and seriously listen to these songs whenever you can or just listen whenever you're reading one of my stories! Oh and I'm trying to get my stories more you know 'out there' so yeah if you're a fan of ItaSasu/SasuIta look at **_**Feline Revenge, Secretary, Oddly Strange, **_**and **_**Promised. **_**Seriously read those and review! **_

_**Right there!**_

_**)O.O) :D**_


End file.
